Una noche en la vida de una Banda de Heroes
by Dantegrey
Summary: Izaques Thot y Markus Ares, ambos Vástagos de los dioses, guerreros y Héroes de la eterna batalla contra los Titanes, acaban en medio de un bar, en medio de ninguna parte, apostándose sus almas inmortales y quizás algo mas, en una partida de poker; claro que eso, solo era el aperitivo de lo que les esperaba durante el resto de la noche. [ONE SHOT]
_Los dados en el aire, tienen ritmo celestial y aunque no juego limpio me gusta apostar..._

Izaques Thot, Vástago de los dioses, héroe en la guerra entre los dioses y sus eternos enemigos los titanes no podía ni dejar de reírse para sus adentros ni sacarse el tema del personaje de _Pesadilla antes de Navidad_ Hoogie Boogie.

La situación; en la que el y uno de los integrantes de la dicharachera banda de Vástagos a la que pertenecían ambos; se habían metido, no tenia ni puta gracia pero es que Izaques sencillamente la estaba disfrutando como un niño.

Se jugaba sus almas inmortales al poker junto a una variopinta panda de monstruos e inmortales varios y aun con todo Izaques no podía quitarse una medio sonrisa cínica de diversión de sus labios.

A estas alturas de la partida, los disfraces humanos eran un recuerdo, la tensión se podía masticar y en medio de toda la diversión Izaques; junto a su camarada Markus esperaban no acabar en el menú de la noche...con los titanes y su progenie nunca se sabia.

Normalmente, Markus era el comandante de campo, dados sus antecedentes familiares no era extraño, cuando empezaban a llover las hostias, el tomaba el mando como lo haría un general en una batalla.

El padre de Markus era Ares el dios de la guerra del Dodekatheon, la peña griega de Zeus etc, así que verle repartir leña era un espectáculo siempre que no seas tu el que esta enfrente del lado peligroso de su lanza; heredada según tenia entendido de Leonidas, un poderoso Vástago de Heracles, Miko era Vástago de Izanagi de los Amatsukami e incluso Cassandra de Frigg, la esposa del mismísimo Odin de los Aesir. En resumidas cuentas que cualquiera de ellos era capaz de dar leña a casi cualquier cosa que el universo le echase encima pero aquí en la mesa de juego Izaques reina supremo como un jefe de pista de un circo de monstruosidades.

El crupier de la partida era un Svartalfar, Elfo oscuro de la mitología Aesir para los legos pero jamás se te ocurra llamarles elfos a la cara, se lo suelen tomar muy a mal, Izaques sonrió al verle barajar, eran las manos mas rápidas que había visto en mucho tiempo pero no lo suficiente, contra mortales incapaces de ver ni sus propias narices seguro que causaban sensación pero colega ante los Vástagos de los dioses eso no valía; no obstante Izaques le dio puntos al chaval ( seguramente de mas mil años de edad por cada uno de los de Izaques pero las edades con los inmortales son algo muy difícil de comprender..) por el intento, tomo nota mental de que el día en que su padre divino biológico y el adoptivo se pusieran de acuerdo sobre quien ha de rendir cuentas sobre el les agradeciera su capacidad perceptiva muy superior a la humana era tremendamente útil y no solo para los pequeños menesteres como estos.

Las cartas volaron sobre la mesa, según lo hacían los ojos de Izaques chispearon con una carcajada silenciosa.

 _\- Oh por favor, un poco de estilo a la hora de hacer trampas, sois seres considerados semidioses y me salís con estas simplezas...-_ no pudo evitar pensar al ver las cartas colocarse de manera perfecta sobre la mesa.

Cuatro al descubierto y una tapada, sin descartes y con una única apuesta, se jugaban el todo por el todo sin medias tintas, creo que un Disc-jockey amigo de Cassandra lo llamo una vez, una sesión de _Baila o Muere,_ un expresión que en opinión de Izaques era jodidamente acertada.

Lógicamente dados los jugadores y la cuantía de lo jugado estaba claro que todo el mundo iba a hacer todas las trampas habidas y por haber para ganar la partida pero en la primera mano, el crupier Svartalfar había dado a su colega un full, Izaques no pudo sino guasearse de la poca sutileza de la broma, vamos hombre en la primera mano, ni en mil años los jugadores se iban a creer que la suerte era la responsable, vale que todos tenían sus ases bajo la manga pero esto clamaba a los cielos por chabacano.

Izaques suspiro teatralmente, arrojo sus cartas bocabajo sobre la mesa, sin dejar de sonreír miro alternativamente a las cartas del jugador Svartalfar y al crupier.

Incluso el Oni, ( gigante u ogro de la mitología japonesa feo como el culo de un babuino y cornudo pero con fuerza como para aplastar un coche como nosotros lo haríamos con una lata de cerveza vacía) que no era la lumbrera mas brillante del universo precisamente, pillo la indirecta a la primera, uno de los truquitos divinos de Izaques, ser un cabron tremendamente expresivo cuando quería.

Todos arrojaron sus manos al montón central, no porque estuvieran de acuerdo en la cínicamente silenciosa reprimenda de Izaques solamente era que no habían tenido tiempo a poner sus propias trampas sobre la mesa y eso no podía ser.

Izaques esperaba paciente, esto era un juego de estrategia, astucia, paciencia y lo verdaderamente importante; unas pelotas de acero inoxidable para marcarse faroles frente a monstruos que le arrancan a uno el esternon como quien abre el bote de ketchup y luego se hurga los dientes con el por muy Vástago de los dioses que fueses...

El Svartalfar jugo otra mano ante la seria mirada de los demás jugadores mucho mas atentos a sus movimientos ahora, ante esas miradas con la misma piedad de un glaciar noruego no jugo ninguna baza ilegal o cosa no imposible tampoco para alguien lo bastante diestro, lo hizo sin que ninguno se enterara; a fin de cuentas aunque el grupo de la mesa era poderoso no eran sino peones en una guerra a escala mucho mas grande, Izaques y Markus por ejemplo, aunque poderosos según la escala mortal apenas era unos recién nacidos a los poderes tras los bastidores.

Abrió la partida el Oni, cerrando el destino de todos los jugadores, acepto sus cartas y puso sobre el centro de la mesa una bolsa, abriéndola brevemente con cierta torpeza por lo pequeño de la bolsa frente a sus gruesos dedos, todos pudieron ver las orejas aun frescas en apariencia de alguna clase de gato.

- _Las orejas de un Bakeneko -_ reconoció Izaques con regocijo - _aunque son útiles para pillar cambia formas, también se que son un objeto caro para los inmortales menores..-_

El jugador Svartalfar continuo con las apuestas colocando un saquito abierto en el que relucía plateado un extraño polvillo.

- _Coño, plata Svartalfar, no es que no sea poderosa en si misma pero en el mercado debe de valer un buen pico-_ practico como siempre Izaques procuraba sacar lo positivo de todo.

La siguiente en la partida fue la Kitsune, cambia formas ( en este caso zorro) japonesa; puso sobre la mesa una botellita de sake con el símbolo del dios Raiden estampado sobre la barriga de la botella.

- _Bebida divina, no hay estomago mortal que se trague eso y lo cuente...-_

Continuo un hombre negro bien vestido cuyos ojos eran completamente blancos, con una llave dorada sin marcas.

- _Si no lo veo no lo creo, una llave de Kalfu, con eso no hay puerta mundana que se te resista..o bueno a veces las no mundanas tampoco...-_ Izaques ya se relamía ante lo que se podía hacer con la en apariencia minúscula llave - _mi turno para pujar..-._

Izaques arrojo sobre el montoncito un dado, en apariencia tallado en madera con los números del uno al seis representados por puntos de metal dorado, solo el pareció darse cuenta de la casi imperceptible reacción del Cheval ( huésped voluntario de los espíritus de los dioses Loa) de Kalfu y la Kitsune ante lo que había arrojado, interiormente Izaques sonrió.

- _Eso es pajaritos-_ se burlo para sus adentros - _el lerdo del Vástago novato acaba de tirar al montón un poderosa reliquia, pujad por ella pajaritos, picad para el Tío Izaques-._

Sobre la mesa, una fortuna en reliquias se acumulaba con descaro, relumbrando para cualquiera que fuera capaz de percibir el poder oculto en ellas, pero eso era una menudencia comparado con lo que verdaderamente atraía a todos los jugadores y que hacia del juego una experiencia verdaderamente única.

Eran las cartas las que tenían a todos cagados de miedo, aunque lo supieran disimular muy bien frente a los demás.

Las cartas, mas bien toda la baraja; era un dulce inventito del mayor bastardo que los mamones del Dodekatheon parieron, Ixion, antaño Vástago de Ares y finalmente bastardo traidor que se paso a la causa de los titanes, convirtiéndose en el doctor Méngüele de los dioses y titanes, si hoy en día te encuentras con una abominación sacada de un mal viaje de Lovecraft es que Ixion ha estado jugando al corta-pega con las criaturas del universo, pues bien, las cartitas son uno de sus primeros juguetes, en teoría una forma de aislar las almas mas inteligentes, astutas o cabronas del ganado.

La idea de estas mierdas con mala leche es que todos los que jueguen quedan atados a la partida no pudiendo abandonara, hasta que quedase claro un vencedor todos los demás perdían la vida, si tenían suerte quedando sus cuerpos listos para la mesa de operaciones, ah pero el alma del perdedor final quedaba atrapada en las cartas pudiendo así extraerse e implantarse acto seguido en uno de los últimos monstruitos de Ixion.

Los ganadores, usualmente agentes de Ixion, ganaban puntos de cara a su maestro conforme le iban llevando cadáveres y almas de gran calidad, el sistema era aprueba de tontos pero como la ley de Murphy estipula no hay nada que no pueda salir completamente mal, así que al de un tiempo algún Vástago con mas suerte de la que nadie se merece consiguió tangarles la baraja y para deshacerse de ella no se le ocurrió nada mas inteligente que tirarla al mar o alguna estupidez parecida, de modo que era posible recuperarla y por eso aquí estaban todos, la pareja de Svartalfar eran los nuevos reyes del timo, pensando que seria fácil con mortales pero para su eterno horror esta vez no solo eran mortales los que ponían los huevos sobre la mesa.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, Izaques que poseía una afinidad especial para con los muertos y sus necesidades se estremeció perdiendo durante unos segundos su habitual fachada de eterno bromista, al ver las representaciones de la Reina de espadas, la primera que veía en su vida con una lanza y sospechosamente parecida a una Valkyria, el rey de corazones tenia un túnica muy propia de un griego de belleza clásica, la sota de ases o mejor dicho la sota de calaveras por que tenia una calavera con sombrero de pico y fumando habanos.

La primera y única ronda empezó, aquí no había dinero, una sola mano, una sola apuesta, una sola jugada, con mentirosos maestros como los Kitsune, los Svartalfar o un Cheval poseído por un Loa las partidas de cartas mayormente debían de ser así...además los jugadores prácticamente estaban deseosos de matarse los unos a los otros.

El Oni levanto su carta dando pie a la carnicería, quizás por que no era la lumbrera mas grande del universo y no era exactamente consciente de donde se estaba metiendo, pero la cuestión es que el abrió la caja de Pandora y vaya como..

Trío de ochos, buena jugada, en el fuero interno de Izaques aunque admirara la jugada sabia que el Oni no la contaba, no tuvo que esperar mucho, el Svartalfar mostró una sonrisa de mármol blanco colocando un full sobre la mesa, sietes jotas, el Oni estaba muerto, al pobre se le quedo una cara de idiota, mas aun de lo normal, pero no había escapatoria, las cartas ataban tu destino a ellas.

El Cheval bufo divertido poniendo nervioso al Svartalfar, no se esperaba ese arranque de confianza, aquí no existían los faroles o se superaba o se palmaba, así que debía tener mejor jugada.

La Kitsune les rompió la ilusión a los dos, ladrando quedamente, un ladrido jodidamente elegante en opinión de Izaques, ¿cómo se las apañarían los maditos para estar siempre tan presentables?, ¡incluso cuando muestran sus formas animales! ; la doncella zorro levanto su carta con una medio sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rasgos caninos, Full de ochos reinas, supera eso...

Izaques permaneció inmutable, esto se ponía cada vez mas interesante, por fin un desafió...aunque a su lado Markus se las apañaba para parecer una bomba atómica con la espoleta armada y tremendamente sensible a las provocaciones.

El Svartalfar miro con terror a su compañero que solo pudo devolverle una mirada de incredulidad absoluta ante los eventos, el Cheval por su parte empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente, disfrutando del suceso pero antes de que la Kitsune acercara las zarpas a los tesoros poniendo fin a la partida y por ende a sus vidas la intercepto arrojando su carta sobre la pila.

Un rey.

Full de ochos reyes.

Izaques tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no partirse de la risa ante la cara de la Kitsune, dios lastima no poder hacerla una foto para enseñársela después a los demás, aunque a Miko no le iba a hacer mucha gracia seguro que los demás iban a estar riéndose una semana; con la impresión casi se le va de las manos la partida, tomo nota mental de no distraerse tanto en estas ocasiones, no era sano para los nervios de los demás, pero es que no pudo evitar montar un pequeño teatrillo.

Cuando el Cheval abrazaba el premio, una solitaria carta se poso justo en medio de la pila sobre el rey del Cheval.

As de picas.

Escalera real de color.

Cuatro pares de ojos y un solo ojo ciclópeo se posaron con la mas absoluta incredulidad sobre el sonriente Izaques que aun mantenía los dedos en la postura de arrojar la carta.

Se acabo el juego, Izaques había ganado.

Durante unos segundos ninguno se movió, ni siquiera respiraron de la sorpresa, incluso Markus su compañero lo miraba con los ojos sacados de las orbitas, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un marciano.

Izaques sencillamente saco un cigarrillo de su gabardina y lo encendió con un gastado mechero de gasolina de gran calidad con un símbolo anarquista grabado sobre el; exhalo el humo con la sabiduría de quien sabe que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, otra vez uso su gigantesca capacidad expresiva para hacerles pillar el mensaje a todos.

Daos por muertos, el Vástago gana...¿el destino es una mierda que no?..

Las cartas tomaron carta, valga la redundancia, en el asunto, antes de que ninguno pudiera decir ni adiós, sencillamente ya no estaban, solo restaban cuatro cadáveres derribados sobre la mesa.

El Svartalfar jugador era una mancha de cenizas sobre la que descansaba un mecho de pelo blanco, el Oni era un buen montón de carne muerta despatarrado en la pared, tanto la Kitsune como el Cheval se derrumbaron al instante sobre las cartas y el Cheval sobre las reliquias.

Izaques exhalo el humo de sus pulmones mirando fijamente al Svartalfar, ambos sabían que aun habiendo ganado la partida el Svartalfar era un poderoso inmortal comparable según los cánones estándar de esta guerra a un semidiós de cualquier panteón pero algo muy importante que a esta panda de muertos se les había olvidado es la confianza; toda la partida Izaques era un mero héroe de los dioses, un recién nacido en un mundo de adultos, ninguno de los jugadores daba un penique por el, sin embargo era el indiscutible ganador, eso no lo podía lograr un mero novato por muy afortunado que fuese...

Izaques casi podía ver el cerebro del Svartalfar rumiar esa información, aunque era poderoso, todos sus esquemas mentales acababan de irse a pique cuando su compañero murió, frente a el dos Vástagos de los dioses cuyo poder ahora entraba dentro de la suposición esperaban su reacción, era un desagradable duelo mexicano silencioso.

Izaques clavo el ultimo clavo del ataúd antes de que la cosa se saliera de madre pues sabia perfectamente que ni con la banda entera tenían el cien por cien de probabilidades de vencer cara a cara a un Svartalfar adulto enfadado, la única baza que le quedaba era la psicología, bueno eso y los sobradamente demostrados cojonazos de Izaques.

-Yo no voy a luchar por estas baratijas- exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo Izaques trasteando con las reliquias como quien cotillea en un mercadillo - ya he ganado - se encogió de hombros - pero se que no era lo que se suponía que tenia que pasar ¿verdad?- ambos, engendro de Titán y Vástago sabían la verdad que era teóricamente imposible que el hubiese ganado, sencillamente no podía ser, se oponía al destino a menos que Izaques fuera mucho mas de lo que parecía...

-Pero a mi como ya te he dicho no me interesan las baratijas, toma - arrojo el saquito de plata Svartalfar de vuelta a su dueño seguido de la botellita de sake divino del mismísimo Raiden - al menos te compensara las perdidas, ah claro que para ti también son meras baratijas - mentira podrida pero para que el farol fuese creíble tenia que aparentarlo, como decía el viejo refrán la mujer del cesar no solo ha de ser fiel sino mucho mas importante aparentarlo - lo que de verdad necesitas es esto-.

La carta del seis de picas sujetas en la imagen por un Svartalfar de gran parecido al muerto se materializo en la mano de Izaques, sobresaltando ligeramente al otro, las cartas tenían un nuevo dueño en consecuencia obedecían prestas su mandato, hasta que otro tomara posesión de ellas en una obscena partida de poker como la recién jugada.

-Tómalo, yo no lo quiero para nada, no lo necesito y su espacio en la baraja seguro que pronto lo ocupara algo mas...adecuado para mis planes- la voz de Izaques era sincera, tanto que su propio camarada resoplo contemplando a Izaques como si de repente fuera el Oni muerto al otro lado de la mesa, con el semblante rojo de furia se alejo de el, extrayendo del interior de su gabardina una tosca lanza de bronce brillante, apuntando con ella por igual al Svartalfar y a su antiguo compañero y eso, esa sencilla acción que Izaques había previsto desde el principio fue justo el cebo perfecto, el Svartalfar se movió tan rápido que Izaques ni lo vio pero si sintió desparecer el peso de la carta de su mano, en menos de un segundo después, la carta, el Svartalfar y las dos reliquias ofrecidas habían desaparecido de encima de la mesa.

Izaques se desplomo jadeando en la silla con el semblante blanco ante la confusa pero aun furiosa mirada de su compañero, se sacudía con espasmódicos tic nerviosos y el cigarrillo le colgaba inerte de la boca, como si lo hubiera olvidado por completo, resoplo con nerviosismo varias veces antes de enderezarse en la silla inhalando con fuerza el duro sabor del cigarrillo.

-Markus hostias, deja de apuntarme con esa cosa, bastante histérico estoy ya como para que me des esos sustos- bufo con la mano temblorosa sujetando el cigarrillo girando la silla lo suficiente como para encararse a su compañero Vástago - guárdala y busca algo con los suficientes grados alcohólicos como para emborracharnos hasta el próximo milenio-.

Aun así, el otro Vástago no las tenia todas consigo, no hacia ni un minuto la sinceridad de Izaques casi hace que lo atacase creyendo que de repente era un inmundo traidor..pero ahora era de nuevo su compañero de armas con toda la expresión de haber pasado por varios infiernos en sucesión...

Leyendo la expresión corporal de su compañero, gran observador y en general un hombre jodidamente cansado por la tensión sufrida en cinco putos minutos de partida infernal Izaques bufo con hartazgo.

-Oh, joder Markus, que solo era un puto farol, por el amor de los dioses, pensé que me conocías mejor...- la nota apenas perceptible de decepción en su voz no era un error, era perfectamente premeditada e Izaques se sentía un completo mierda por ello; pero no tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de explicarse, solo quería un trago, un cigarrillo, su cama y morirse hasta el próximo milenio, aun tenia el corazón a doscientas revoluciones por segundo; lo ultimo que necesitaba era a un Vástago de Ares con ganas de gresca y menos si era un amigo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo Izaques - replico el Vástago escogiendo fiarse de su camarada, su dura voz resonó con autentica sinceridad sin tapujos, Markus era un soldado honrado hasta la médula, por eso quizás era su amigo, incluso un bastardo malparido como Izaques deseaba en ocasión la sinceridad como compañía

\- Joder, ni se te ocurra, ha faltado una décima de segundo para que te atravesara con mi lanza y que se fueran todos al infierno, creía que eras un traidor, sonabas tan confiado, tan seguro que por un instante pensé que eras otra persona completamente diferente...-

-Y lo era colega- sonrió Izaques aliviado con un destello guasón en los ojos - por eso ha funcionado tan bien, ambos sabemos que de haber querido, el Svartalfar nos podría haber matado y largado con todo, quedándonos como al principio, tenia que convencer a un mentiroso de que era un mentiroso mas grande que el, era un jodido farol como el Olimpo de grande y sorpresa, ha funcionado joder, dicho esto.. - se despatarro sobre la silla exhausto, con la misma imagen que un atleta olímpico tras participar en una maratón.

-Ya puedo morirme del infarto, te juro que casi me estalla el corazón cuando el puto Cheval se ha sacado el full de la manga, casi me tumba con esa, suerte que sabia que iba a hacerlo y he podido darles el cambiazo...-

-¿El cambiazo?- resoplo Markus por las palabras de su compañero, el no había visto a Izaques cambiar cartas en ningún momento y había estado tan pendiente como los demás de las cartas.

-Exacto - asintió Izaques con sonrisa de gato con la boca llena de canario- al igual que ellos, todos han cometido el mismo error y es no prestar atención al novato, estaban tan preocupados buscando las trampas mágicas de los demás que no han mirado lo mas mundano y es que mis cartas son diferentes a las suyas-

Markus perplejo se fijo en las cartas de Izaques descubriendo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa que las de Izaques eran cartas completamente normales, de las de cualquier baraja, ninguna poseía imágenes extrañas, eran unas cartas completamente mundanas; las miro con la boca abierta, alternado entre ellas y su astuto compañero.

-¿Pero cuando?- insistió.

-Cuando el Cheval ha hecho su jugada maestra - Izaques agarro el mechón de pelo blanco con triunfo en la mirada, trenzándoselo de manera un poco tosca el mechón en su propio cuero cabelludo - listo- soltó con triunfo en la voz - un premio de consolación de la ostia...-

-Otra cosa que vas a tener que explicarme - el hielo en la voz de Markus apago un poco la alegría de Izaques.

-Eh...si, voy perdona...- se aclaro las ideas mientras retiraba los cadáveres del montón de reliquias apartándolas del centro de la mesa y poniéndolas junto a su amigo para proceder a las explicaciones con calma.

-El Cheval- resumió las explicaciones de Izaques antes de que se pusiera el mechón.

-Ah, si- cabeceo - cuando el se saco su full de la manga, todos lo miraban con horror, asumiendo que nadie podría superar eso y relativamente tenían razón.. - Izaques cogió la carta de la Valkyria, con su empatía para con los muertos no pudo evitar un gruñido de desprecio por la abominación a la que eran sometidas las almas, ese sencillo gesto ayudo a que Markus relajase un poco su ceño, el respeto de Izaques hacia los muertos era una de sus señas mas distintivas y relativamente honrosas.

-Veras - coloco la carta ante Markus - estas cartas reaccionan ante el poder de quien las juega, si tu leyenda personal es muy grande mejor jugada tienes, así siempre se aseguran de caer en las manos mas poderosas-.

-Por eso se han quedado mudos, una escalera real es que un dios autentico esta entre ellos- remato el razonamiento Markus admirado por la astucia de su amigo además de por su destreza manual y frialdad ante la presión.

-Exacto- Izaques arrojo de vuelta la carta al montón que milagrosamente permanecía perfectamente ordenado frente a el, la Valkyria voló hasta posarse de manera perfecta sobre la baraja - la sorpresa fue tan grande que a ninguno se le ocurrió mirar mas atentamente las cartas, luego era solo cuestión de confianza y rezar por que se tragaran el farol...-.

-¿Y que piensas hacer con todo esto? - Markus miro el montón de reliquias y no pudo evitar una mueca de asco ante la baraja de cartas; la pregunta no era tan inocente como parecía, Markus era un hombre honesto y recto, en cambio Izaques...bueno el era un bastardo encantador con un muy disimulado corazón de oro pero bastardo a fin de cuentas.

\- En cuanto sepa como liberar las almas de nuestra gente de esta abominación quemarlas todas en el fuego mas grande que encuentre- soltó Izaques sin vacilar ni un segundo, mientras jugueteaba con su recuperado dado de madera y oro, la rapidez y honestidad de la respuesta agrado mucho a Markus que amago una sonrisa en la comisura izquierda de la boca.

-Me parece justo y adecuado- asintió con vehemencia -¿y respecto al resto de la chatarra ?-.

Izaques sonrió metiendo su dado en el bolsillo de su gabardina junto a otra pequeña pero extremadamente útil reliquia de igual forma, Markus era un soldado cojonudo pero a la hora de los misterios era mas bien ignorante, Izaques en cambio se había asegurado y mucho de estar al tanto de los miles de usos de cada cosa en su camino, desde los poderes de la espada Kusanagi hasta para que eran útiles los dientes de un Megalodon de la carretera de los ahogados, el reino de un par de Titanes bastante cabronazos.

-Esto es para ti - arrojo la bolsa con las orejas de gato a su compañero que la atrapo con destreza y expresión interrogante- detecta a cualquier cambia formas que este en las cercanías, se agitan como demonios si hay uno cerca-.

Markus sonrió con regocijo, desde que nació al mundo oculto de la guerra dioses-titanes, Markus mantenía una intensa caza privada de todos los Theriantropos ( licántropos para los legos, solo que no solo lobos, sino, hienas, morsas y toda clase de mezclas) malvados de la tierra, aun no era capaz de luchar cara a cara contra un poderoso anciano pero si con su progenie, cosa que realizaba cada vez que tenia ocasión, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, Izaques de natural curioson, pregunto a los muertos de su familia cuando nadie lo veía, al parecer poco antes de que el padre de Markus se mostrara ante el, su mentor fue atacado por uno de ellos, al mentor lo asesino y contagio a un buen amigo suyo, tras su ascensión a el rango de Vástago de Ares, Markus mato a su colega con la lanza de Leonidas, antes que permitirle sobrevivir y quizás caer en la corrupción de los titanes.

Desde entonces era su pequeña Vendetta personal, encontrar a Theriantropos malvados de cualquier clase y despacharlos sin piedad, conocedor del por que, Izaques solía echar una mano cada vez que podía.

-Esto...- jugueteo con la llave dorada sin perder la sonrisa- creo que me lo quedo - lo guardo rápido en el bolsillo junto a sus dados - tengo planes para el y seguramente dentro de poco aparezca algún Vástago de un Loa a pedirlo, quizás incluso tenga que dársela a Tyron pero hasta entonces la conservare -.

-Aun me tienes que explicar lo del mechón blanco- señalo ceñudo Markus, aun con el regalo caza cambia formas, lo del pelo de la progenie titánica como los Svartalfar era chocante.

-El pelo de los Svartalfar garantiza a quien lo trence sobre su propio cabello la capacidad de perforar las ilusiones salvo aquellas realizadas por los seres cuya leyenda sea muy superior a la de uno- explico Izaques ajustándose firmemente la trenza en su propio pelo -es el trofeo habitual para aquellos que vencen a uno y lo cuentan...-

-Un don muy útil - asintió Markus satisfecho con las explicaciones -has logrado reunir mucho poder demasiado rápido Izaques- cambio de tema Markus mirando de reojo las cartas - además dudo que el Loa te perdone la jugarreta, pronto recordara o analizara la situación y te exigirá las cartas, seguramente incluso te exija una reparación por el engaño y la perdida de su Cheval-.

Izaques se encogió de hombros, Markus tenia toda la razón del mundo, los dioses a pesar de ser dioses podían ser una panda de cabronazos creídos y arrogantes cuanto menos...

-Me lo suponía - asintió Izaques levantándose y guardando, no sin cierta repulsa, las cartas impías en un pequeño paquete de cuero negro sin marcas -para entonces espero poder haber descubierto como devolverles las almas a sus dueños y por supuesto haberme cargado estas abominaciones-.

-Por tu propio bien así lo espero- corroboro Markus, levantándose también, la noche había sido tremendamente productiva, dos poderosos engendros muertos, tenían las cartas en su poder además de un par de poderosas reliquias, ahora solo quedaba la parte sucia del trabajo que era hacer desaparecer las pruebas.

-¿Tu o yo?- pregunto Markus a su compañero en la puerta del oscuro sótano donde se jugaba la partida por las almas de los jugadores.

-Yo - hurgo en sus bolsillos Izaques sacando su mechero, el pequeño objeto no solo era un practico mechero sino que permitía a Izaques pequeños dones divinos sobre el elemento fuego, uno de lo cuales era el prender cosas inflamables de la nada, incluso encender y mantener fuego sin combustible - tu tienes que cargar con el cuerpo del Cheval y la Kitsune - comento a su acompañante con total tranquilidad,.

Markus lo miro con la ceja enarcada.

-Toma claro, pienso devolverle el alma a los dos- explico como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo- y yo no podría cargar ni con la Kitsune sin partirme la espalda en el amago, el que heredo la súper fuerza de los dioses eras tu ¿recuerdas?- se burlo socarrón - servidor solo herede el ser un cabronazo...-

Markus bufo en respuesta a las palabras de Izaques, sabia que de querer Izaques también podía desplegar durante unos instantes gran fuerza y resistencia pero era cierto que destacaba mas a la hora de la inteligencia y como era evidente por las ganancias de la noche; astucia y crueldad.

Sin embargo tenia razón, Markus era sobradamente mas fuerte que el físicamente hablando, así que cargo con ambos cadáveres, uno sobre cada hombro, sacándolos de la futura pira que iba a ser el sótano, paso de lado de Izaques dejando que el fuera el que se encargara de la destrucción, Izaques permanecía mirando el mechero, mientras realizaba pequeños trucos de manos con el; el fuego no era uno de los ámbitos con los que se asociara a su padre divino, ni el natural , ni el adoptivo, así que cuando trataba de canalizar los poderes de ese ámbito divino pues era algo dificultoso para el, pero dificultoso o no,. Izaques era muy capaz de sorprender con su astucia a maestros naturales de esos ámbitos, usando sus dones de maneras sorprendentemente creativas, astutas o sencillamente cabronas.

Como ahora que iba a prender fuego a la habitación, provocando un fuego sin combustible al principio; sobre la abundante y repleta barriga de grasaza del Oni caído.

Las llamas nacieron en el aire ante la firme mirada de Izaques, consumiendo lentamente la piel y grasa del Oni hasta ser lo bastante fuertes como para no necesitar que Izaques las hiciera arder con el poder de su voluntad; con un par de gestos pequeñas chispas se escapaban del fuego principal cayendo sobre cosas inflamables como pequeños duendes hambrientos, sillas, la mesa, el papel de las paredes, todo valía.

Cuando el calor se empezó a hacer insoportable, Izaques se dio media vuelta y se largo, siguiendo a su compañero a la noche, iba a tener que cubrirlos a ambos con otro de sus dones divinos, uno que si se asociaba a su padre natural, el dominio sobre la oscuridad.

Markus permanecía en la linde del callejón con ambos cuerpos sobre sus hombros, los neones de la ciudad alumbraban demasiado las calles ante ellos, seria imposible caminar con dos cadáveres sin que nadie se enterara; salvo que la oscuridad avanzara con ellos.

Izaques se acerco hasta su compañero y extendió los brazos hacia las sombras de callejón como lo haría alguien que extiende los hilos de un titiritero, las sombras parecieron escucharle, hilillos de ellas se acercaban a sus dedos como curiosos perros a los dedos de su amo, al principio de enroscaron sobre sus brazos luego en mayor numero empezaron a tejerse los unos sobre los otros, cada vez mas densos, al de un minuto, una cúpula de pura oscuridad se deslizaba sobre ambos Vástagos cubriéndoles de toda mirada curiosa mundana, tecnológica e incluso de aquellas cuya leyenda fuera de menor poder que la de Izaques; responsable del improvisado refugio de sombras.

Así ocultos caminaron por las calles como un oscuro _deja vú_ para todos los peatones con lo que se cruzaran o pasaran cerca de ellos, caminaron con toda la calma del mundo por las calles de la ciudad, nadie se apercibía de su paso o al menos nadie miraba mas de una vez la extraña y nebulosa sombra que pasaba como un fantasma a su lado sin ser nada mas que un recuerdo, en su interior, Markus observaba a su concentrado compañero, que no solo tenia que tejer la red de las sombras que los protegían sino mantener la urdimbre de la misma para que avanzara con ellos como un sudario de oscuridad, permitiéndoles ser invisibles para la mayoría de ojos.

La historia de Izaques era cuanto menos peculiar y si bien es cierto Markus no la conocía en su totalidad, honestamente dudaba que ninguno de los demás Vástagos de su banda supieran demasiado de su pasado mas que los retazos que el mismo dejaba escapar de cuando en cuando, merced al alcohol o sencillamente en uno de sus momentos de depresión profunda motivada mayormente por lo extravagante de su condición respecto a los demás Vástagos sueltos por el mundo.

Como Markus por ejemplo, Vástago de Ares, dios de la guerra del Dodekatheon, vivió una relativa vida normal hasta que un día su padre divino se mostró ante el despertando el poder de _Icor_ ( la esencia divina, la sustancia de la que se componen los cuerpos de los dioses) latente en sus venas, le explico la guerra que se libraba en el Overworld, el reino superior donde los diversos dioses tienen sus panteones afianzados y donde luchan con los Titanes, seres pretéritos a los dioses de un poder inimaginable por el destino del mundo, le entrego tres reliquias de gran poder y tras enseñarle todo lo que considero necesario acerca de sus poderes recién nacidos, partió, dejando a Markus, Vástago de Ares, suelto por el mundo para destruir a la progenie de los titanes allí donde la encuentre.

Eso mas o menos seria un caso normal de ascensión de casi todos los Vástagos del mundo; hay notables variedades eso es cierto, en algunos casos no se presenta el mismo dios, sino uno de sus agentes mas destacados o un poderoso inmortal aliado o atado a el por los lazos del destino; en todo caso tras este evento que se suele llamar _La Audiencia_ , el destino del Vástago esta invariablemente atado al de su padre, convirtiéndose le gustase o no en una fuerza del destino; la leyenda del héroe ira creciendo conforme vaya ganando batallas o realizando gloriosas gestas, volviéndose mas poderoso su _Icor_ , con el tiempo alcanzara la semideidad y si es lo bastante afortunado o sencillamente es su destino, el Vástago se convertirá en un dios por derecho propio uniéndose a su progenitor celestial en su panteón correspondiente, uniéndose por ende a la guerra en el Overworld contra los titanes y su progenie.

Pero Izaques...bueno, lo suyo era de una tragedia griega y dado que su padre biológico es Hades, dios de los muertos del Dodekatheon, el chiste dejo de hacerle gracia hace muchos años.

Izaques recibió _La Audiencia_ como la mayoría de los demás Vástagos, solo que en su caso estuvo muerto durante el tiempo que duro; Markus no sabia cuando le paso pero el caso es que en algún momento de su vida mortal, Izaques tuvo una de esas experiencias cercanas a la muerte, estando clinicamente muerto durante unas cinco horas, en ese tiempo viajo al Inframundo de su padre conociéndolo en persona y recibiendo varios dones que permitieron a Izaques empezar su carrera como héroe, uno de estos dones es el poderoso báculo de madera oscura que porta en ocasiones, según sus propias palabras es un báculo extraído de la pértiga con el que Charon o Caronte como se le conoce en Occidente, rema por las aguas de Acheron transportando las almas al Inframundo; el báculo poseía la capacidad de dañar de manera irreversible a cualquier entidad a la que tocase, incluso al propio Izaques, al que le llevo años de dolor adquirir la suficiente fuerza como para poder empuñarlo sin sufrir graves heridas; allí donde la oscura madera toca, carne y metal por igual sufren daños sorprendentes incluso con los toques mas frágiles.

Sin embargo a lo largo de su vida como nuevo héroe del Dodekatheon, Izaques cometió un error, algo tan horrible que su padre Hades le repudio; un pecado que jamás había contado a nadie pero que sin embargo aun hoy en día le atormentaba, a consecuencia de su repudia, Izaques se convirtió en un Vástago sin patrón divino, normalmente esto es imposible, bueno, no exactamente, un Vástago sin patrón puede perfectamente ser "adoptado" por otra deidad, de cara al destino, el Vástago queda atado a su nuevo progenitor como si hubiera sido dado a luz por el pero y aquí es donde las cosas se torcían, los desheredados podían ser "adoptados" por los titanes también convirtiéndose en un horror de proporciones espantosas, no había mas que mirar a Ixion, Vástago de Ares que alcanzo la divinidad y que traiciono a los dioses por los titanes, sin que nadie supiera jamás a cuenta de que.

El caso de Izaques no fue tan grave; pronto fue cortejado por varios panteones ya que pese a su pecado la carrera como héroe de Izaques no estaba llena de gestas dignas de una epopeya, el jamás presumía de ellas, de hecho Markus sospechaba que no deseaba esa fama; le gustaba ser anónimo, le gustaba ser una sombra en la historia, que otros se lleven la gloria y sean los objetivos de los asesinos, Izaques permanecería a la sombra y a la espera solucionando los problemas que los grandes no podían sencillamente por que eran demasiado conocidos o llamativos.

Acepto o bueno convivió con un maestro del panteón Egipcio el Pesedjet, aprendió magia con un Vástago de Thot , uno de los dioses egipcios, después de su aprendizaje y pensando que pronto se convertiría en uno mas de sus propios hijos, un Ibis encantado le entrego un par de dados de seis caras tallados en madera y oro, las extrañas reliquias le ayudaban a canalizar los poderes de la magia, los misterios y la profecía, sin embargo lo que mas agradeció Izaques fue que le pagaran el viaje de vuelta a casa por que mucha enseñanza ocultista y tal pero la verdad es que no tenia un centavo.

Armado con esa herencia de dos padres divinos Izaques continuo abriéndose paso por el mundo con éxito, ganándose el respeto de aquellos de sus iguales con los que se encontraba...sin embargo su padre biológico jamás renuncio a el del todo; no le desheredo así que técnicamente hablando aun no podía ser adoptado por Thot, el destino se embrollo un poco encima de Izaques que se lo tomo con la sabiduría de quien sabe que poco tiene que hacer y continuo con su vida por que la progenie de los titanes no iba a detenerse meramente por que le se lo ordenara, al contrario que muchos dioses se creían que pasaba.

Y aquí estaba haciendo crecer su leyenda por sus propios méritos bajo la sombra de ninguno y a la vez de todos los dioses...

Izaques se paro en seco, sin perder la concentración que requería la urdimbre de sombra, conociendo el sexto sentido de su compañero para las emboscadas, una de las capacidades épicas que solo los Vástagos eran capaces de manifestar, Markus se detuvo también relajando la presa sobre los cuerpos, si había problemas gracias a poder de sus reflejos aumentados por el poder del _Icor_ en sus venas, seria cosa de décimas de segundo para el soltar los cuerpos y ensartar a cualquiera lo bastante idiota como para ponerse al alcance de su lanza, una poderosa reliquia de un antiguo héroe.

Izaques manoteo suavemente en el aire, las hebras se solaparon las unas con las otras tupiendo la oscuridad de la cúpula.

-¿Problemas?- pregunto secamente Markus a punto de soltar los cuerpos.

-No lo se- murmuro entre dientes Izaques - pero siento como alguien bailara sobre mi tumba un zapateado con mucho arte, ¿ no hueles eso?...-

Markus olfateo el aire, no poseía la agudeza sensorial de su compañero pero...si lo sentía, un olor a pelaje mojado con el inconfundible aroma cobrizo de la sangre, un aroma a depredador.

Izaques empezó a moverse con prisa, el olor le traía malos recuerdos y la desagradable sensación de que sea lo que sea que lo producía debía ser de todo menos amable y comprensivo; el aroma a depredador y la peste a sangre las asociaba con los titanes y su progenie, esta noche alguno estaba de caza; lógicamente la presa favorita de todos ellos eran un par de ricos Vástagos en su salsa sanguinolenta...

Markus aunque odiaba la idea de retirarse, mantuvo el paso vivo de su amigo, solo un idiota se lanza a luchar contra lo desconocido sin saber donde se mete, además no quería abandonar a Izaques, quizás el aroma solo era una maniobra de distracción para separarlo de el, dividiendo así las fuerzas.

Con el concentrado Izaques como guía, ambos empezaron una rápida carrera por la oscuridad, giraron en callejones aparentemente al azar; de repente te metieron en un parking subterráneo solo para salir apenas diez metros mas allá por una de las salidas del mismo, luego torcieron por un par de parques amparándose en las sombras de los árboles para que Izaques usara su don sobre la oscuridad ocultándolos aun mas frente a cualquier tipo de observador, aunque ambos sospechaban que no eran los sentidos mortales de los que tenían que preocuparse, como casi siempre las cosas salían mal y eso solo significaba que alguien o mejor dicho algo con una leyenda mas fuerte que la Izaques estaba persiguiéndolos.

Finalmente Izaques pareció cansarse; cambio de rumbo tan de repente que Markus casi derrapo en las prisas, estando a punto de caersele los cadáveres al suelo por la repentina maniobra, acelero el paso recurriendo a uno de los poderes sobrenaturales que algunos de los Vástagos poseían, Markus reconoció el rápido moviendo enseguida, recurriendo al poder de su herencia divina también para acelerarse por igual y mantener el veloz paso de Izaques, los cuerpos que cargaba no eran una molestia en absoluto, incluso la capa de oscuridad que los cubría empezó a perder consistencia conforme Izaques dejaba de lado su concentración en ella para dedicársela a otros poderes, la cúpula no les había protegido de lo que sea que les perseguía, pronto ambos eran un borrón de movimiento que se introducía en el parque de la ciudad; Izaques guió a su compañero por una veloz carrera de obstáculos a través del parque, el _Icor_ que fluía por sus venas y que les permitía esta clase de carrera imposible también les permitía realizar pequeños milagros como el que estaban a punto de hacer.

Enfilaron hacia el pequeño lago que presidía el parque, Markus compuso una sonrisa cínica, entendía a la perfección la idea de Izaques, recordando una ocasión parecida por lo que no le extraño en absoluto verle empuñar de repente su oscuro báculo de madera negra, un regalo de su padre antes de su ruptura, sean quienes sean los perseguidores se iban a llevar una sorpresa tremenda.

Ambos corrieron por encima del agua como si fuera tan cómoda como una pista de atletismo perfectamente lisa; el agua tan solo se agitaba en vagas ondulaciones perfectas, ni una hoja caída de manera suave sobre ella provocaría mayor ondulación, sin embargo eran dos hombreas adultos los que corrían a velocidades mas propias de F-1 que de un atleta olímpico, sus pies apenas rozaban la superficie del agua gracias a la velocidad adquirida y solo un pequeño chapoteo marco un desliz quizás en la carrera cuando ambos llevaban medio camino recorrido.

Un sonoro chapoteo seguido de un duro chasquido resonó en la noche silenciosa hasta el momento, un gañido de sorpresa escapo de los perseguidores tras los dos Vástagos cuando al intentar repetir exactamente la misma proeza que sus presas el agua del lago se había apartado de su camino, la sorpresa rompió el ensalmo de la leyenda haciendo caer a sus perseguidores en el lago como unos idiotas.

Al otro lado del lago, Markus e Izaques frenaron sus cegadoras carreras y tras asegurar los cadáveres de las victimas de la partida de poker se volvieron rápidamente hacia el lago para observar mejor a sus perseguidores y hacerles frente antes de que en su persecución dañasen a algún inocente.

Cuando se acercaron a la orilla opuesta, ambos reaccionaron con emociones enfrentadas por el descubrimiento, Markus gruño preparándose para el combate, ajustándose el yelmo, la lanza y el escudo que portaba a su espalda, para el combate que le esperaba, con todo ello puesto era verdaderamente espectacular parecía un espartano en ropas militares modernas.

Izaques agarraba su báculo como un naufrago un salvavidas, no era un guerrero, jamás lo había sido, vale que supiera menear el palito lo bastante como para no hacer el ridículo pero contra sus rivales no solo era necesaria una habilidad básica.

La pareja de lobos del tamaño de coches salieron del agua gañendo furiosos por el chapoteo, su pelaje marrón apelmazado por el baño perdía parte de la sangre seca que hasta ahora los recubría y que seguramente seria de alguna pobre victima reciente; Izaques espero contra casi todo pronostico que no fuera de otro Vástago..., pronto se alzaron en la orilla contrario sacudiéndose el pelaje del baño improvisado, en cuanto se agitaron lo bastante enseñaron una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados como navajas a sus presas, la sangre era fresca en ellos, hacia poco que se habían alimentado...

-Fenrir - escupió Izaques a su derecha, concentrándose en el poder de su báculo capaz de permitirle sintonizar con las aguas del lago y manipularlas en la medida en que su leyenda fuera capaz de soportar.

Los lobos le escucharon desde la otra orilla y de algún modo lograron componer una sonrisa lobuna en sus facciones, la estampa general era tremendamente inquietante.

-Buenas noches nuestros deliciosos bocadillos- a Izaques casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando el mas grande los dos entono estas palabras en un perfecto ingles, el demostrar inteligencia solo significaba que el coño lobo no era ningún cachorro recién destetado y eso era un problema muy gordo.

Izaques se coloco tras Markus, el cual ya era un muro de un solo hombre con su Hoplon irrompible; en el que se podía ver la letra griega de Ares en relieve; colocado firmemente ante el.

-No son cachorros, estos hijos de puta ya han probado sangre de Vástago- informo a su compañero, mientras su mente trabajaba a distintos niveles sobre como enfocar esta situación, otro de los dones mentales mas útiles de los que disponía, una mente capaz de enfocar un problema desde distintos ángulos a la vez sin perder concentración o divagar.

-Se pueden dar por muertos- respondió secamente su compañero con la ira borboteando en su voz, conociendo ese estado mental, Izaques se aparto de el refugiándose en las sombras del parque.

-Vamos, vamos bocadillos- gaño divertido el mas grande con la sonrisa aun en la boca- sed corteses y presentaos antes de comer, es de buena educación-

-El huésped primero - replico Izaques tratando de ganar tiempo para lo que tenia en mente; su báculo vibraba suavemente en sus manos indicándole que estaba listo para la acción.

-Que pésimos modales los míos ¿verdad? - bufo guasón el Fenrir mas grande, el otro daba vueltas como un león enjaulado; Izaques se dio cuenta enseguida que hacia rato que se les habría echado encima de no ser por su hermano mas grande.

-Sabed que cuando muráis y vayáis al infierno que os aguarde por fracasar como hijos de vuestros dioses que Grangruir es quien os ha enviado allí- entono atronador el lobo.

-Eso te lo has ensayado- la burla de Izaques dio justo en el clavo.

El Fenrir entrecerró los ojos gruñendo de manera amenazadora ahora, toda imagen de cortesía borrada por lo que verdaderamente era, una bestia sedienta de la sangre y carne de ambos Vástagos.

Interpretando eso como una aprobación tacita de cargar de una vez, su acompañante mas joven salio disparado como una bala peluda corriendo a velocidades imposibles sobre el agua, exactamente igual que los Vástagos apenas un minuto antes, sus fauces se abrieron como un cepo chasqueando de antelación, al contrario que los que previamente habían traspasado el lago, las pisadas de la bestia levantaba chorros de agua como lo harían piedras arrojadas con fuerza en ella.

Antes de que lograra rematar la carrera lanzándose sobre Markus como una tormenta de dientes capaces de triturar el acero, Izaques se adelanto a el, reaccionando como un relámpago y tocando con su báculo suavemente la superficie del agua del lago.

El lobo monstruoso se paro en seco por la sorpresa con un agudo gañido de dolor cuando el agua sobre la que corría se transformaba en un rugiente chorro de vapor hirviente, la sorpresa y el dolor del agua hirviendo sobre su piel hizo perder pie al lobo que se derrumbo entre chapoteos con medio cuerpo fuera del agua y el otro hundido en el barro de la orilla.

Aprovechando esa distracción, Markus se echo encima de el, enarbolando su lanza sobre su cabeza la descargo en una brutal lanzado sobre el lomo de la bestia; la en aparente sencilla punta de bronce de la lanza perforo la piel y carne de la bestia clavándose con fuerza muy cerca de su columna vertebral, el dolor dio fuerzas extra a la bestia que se alzo de ijares llevándose a Markus con el ya que la lanza no se había separado de la carne de la bestia.

Iniciando un peligroso juego parecido a un rodeo, solo que en vez de toro era lobo el animal a domar, Markus con una exhibición de agilidad capaz de dejar con la boca abierta a los artistas círquenses mas profesionales, se soltó del mango de la lanza dio una ágil voltereta en el aire aprovechando la ocasión en que la bestia se alzaba para impulsarse y al caer de nuevo con ambos pies sobre la espalda de la bestia; agarro con la mano del Hoplon el asta de la hundida lanza, extrayendo con la mano libre ahora del interior de su abrigo una gruesa nagaika rusa, una peligrosa arma blanca de filo abombado al final que causaba graves daños a la carne expuesta; firmemente agarrado a la lanza golpeaba con ella el lomo de la bestia, el filo de la nagaika arrancaba gruesos trozos de carne con un visceral sonido de desgarro.

Izaques no pudo demorarse mucho en la contemplación del espectáculo ya que tenia sus propios problemas a los que atender; la bestia mas grande no estaba muy contenta con el resultado y había cargado como una salvaje contra ellos; al contrario que su horrible hermano, este ejemplar levantaba surtidores enteros de agua sus fauces se lavaban de la sangre de su anterior victima con cada gruesa salpicadura, sus garras se extendían listas para atrapar a su victima y morderla con la fuerza de un titán de las eras antiguas.

El Fenrir cubrió la distancia hasta su objetivo; su fauces salivaban con anticipación, se abrieron a su máxima expresión y se descargaron contra la cabeza de su presa.

El chasquido resonó como un trueno, imponiéndose incluso al ruido de la pelea entre Markus y el otro Fenrir.

Frenando su carga derrapando con sus garras sobre la orilla del lago, el Fenrir mayor aulló a la luna mientras restos de carne de su ultima victima se deslizaban por su garganta, colándose entre los dientes, sonriendo giro su enorme corpacho hacia el decapitado cadáver de su victima, el corazón de un Vástago, la pieza que todo Fenrir devora para crecer en leyenda y así llegar al Ragnarok y devorar a todos los Aesir.

Todo el cuerpo se le sacudió por la sorpresa, inclinando inconscientemente las cuatro patas al ver como su victima sonreía ante el sin el mas mínimo rasguño en el cuerpo, Izaques cuyo cuerpo debería ser un mero pingajo de carne decapitado estaba perfectamente, solo sonreía con ausencia y los ojos cerrados.

El Fenrir lo miraba con la boca abierta y la lengua colgando, sus ojos lupinos no acababan de creerse lo que veía y menos cuando los espacios entre sus dientes estaban rellenos de la carne del hombre ante el, su lengua aun saboreaba su sangre...era imposible.

Izaques abrió los ojos chispeantes de cínico triunfo; con la mano libre del báculo, saco un cigarrillo de su gabardina encendiéndolo con una chispeante y juguetona llama de su baqueteado zippo, solo para demostrar al lobo crecido que su cabeza estaba en su sitio y bien gracias.

El lobo contrajo sus músculos en cuanto se recupero de la sorpresa, no sabia que clase de truco había usado el hijo de los dioses pero estaba completamente seguro de que solo le iba a funcionar una vez, sus poderosas patas le impulsaron de nuevo contra su presa.

Siete afilados conos de hielo puro se ensartaron en sus patas delanteras; una se incrusto con un húmedo sonido de carne rota en su paletilla derecha, el Fenrir perdió el equilibrio con el impacto de los conos cayendo sobre su costado derecho, sorprendido por el dolor no se dio cuenta hasta que fuera tarde que estaba empapado.

Sorprendido y levantando ondas de agua con cada resoplido, el Fenrir se empezó a levantar sobre un charco que le cubría tumbado casi hasta la mitad del cuerpo; antes de poder recuperar la posición el agua se congelo instantáneamente atrapándolo en una densa prisión de hielo creada de la nada gracias al poder de Izaques.

Sin embargo eso solo era una medida temporal, el monstruoso lobo se agito con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir su cuerpo titánico, trozos de hielo saltaban en todas direcciones conforme la fuerza del lobo destrozaba su prisión pero ese tiempo era todo lo que necesitaba para acabar la pelea.

Izaques se coloco justo encima de la bestia, levantando con las dos manos su báculo negro Izaques golpeo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba la cabeza de la bestia.

La bestia sonrió al notar los pies en la espalda y ver de refilón como trataba de golpearle en la cabeza con un miserable palo, incluso aunque fuese una reliquia, las armas como mazas o martillos tenían poco efecto en su duro cráneo, con armas afiladas era mas posible que los hirieran.

Su cráneo se partió como un huevo duro ante un martillo pilón, la madera oscura del báculo se hundió tanto en su cerebro que Izaques acabo empapado de cerebro de Fenrir, cayéndole un trozo en la boca.

El lobo de las pesadillas Aesir se desplomo como un fardo sobre su costado arrastrando a un exhausto Izaques con el, rodó por el suelo como un muñeco desmadejado, cortándose la frente contra unas afiladas esquirlas de hielo arrojadas por el Fenrir en su lucha por liberarse; tardando unos segundos en recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo; nunca dejara de agradecer el aprender a usar el _Icor_ de sus venas en lograr proezas de fuerza imposibles para nadie mortal, ni que su báculo sea un arma mortífera de necesidad ante el cual incluso el acero se dobla con solo tocarlo...aunque tardo quince años en acostumbrarse lo bastante a el como para que no le doliera un jodido infierno solo tocarlo, no te quiero contar para empuñarlo en combate.

Izaques escupió el trozo de carne de la boca con asco, restregándose las manos por la gabardina intentando en vano quitarse los asquerosos restos de sesos de Fenrir del cuerpo, los jodidos sesos le habían apagado el cigarrillo al saltar cuando casco su cráneo con el báculo de Charon, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, hizo desaparecer el báculo en la oscuridad de su sombra, sabiendo que podría llamarlo a su servicio en cualquier momento, había pagado de sobras el peaje en dolor necesario para poder empuñar la reliquia.

Markus apareció por el lateral izquierdo del cadáver, se había quitado el yelmo y colgado a la espalda el Hoplon, camino con andar tranquilo, para el muy cabron; no pudo sino sentir un cierto resquemor Izaques; aquello no había sido gran cosa pero para el era correr una jodida maratón mientras se fuma doce habanos de seguido.

-Me sorprende tu capacidad combativa Izaques - le comento de manera profesional observando la fractura del cráneo de la bestia con aire experto - es un golpe poderoso y profesional, muy bien ejecutado-.

-He tenido mucha practica- bufo Izaques entre jadeos recuperándose del combate y luchando contra el asco de estar empapado en sesos de Fenrir, centro su mente en algo importante, era hora de los trofeos.

La progenie de los titanes y los Vástagos tienen algo en común y es que para los dos bandos el contrario son como los cerdos, se aprovecha todo; las orejas de un Bakeneko, el pelo de un Svartalfar, ahora Izaques y Markus tenían la posibilidad de cazar otra importante reliquia.

-¿ Me harías un favor Markus?- pregunto Izaques mirando fijamente a los dos cadáveres, mas concretamente a sus espantosas dentaduras.

-No pienso cargar con ellos- repuso rápidamente el otro mirando con el entrecejo frunció a su compañero.

-No, hombre- rió Izaques - necesito que me ayudes a sacarles los dientes - explico enjuagándose la boca con un poco de agua del lago y escupiendo los restos del sabor a carne y seso de Fenrir de la boca.

-¿Otro extraño objeto como el pelo del enemigo anterior?- pregunto desenvainando el machete ruso acercándose al cadáver del grande - ¿alguna cosa en especial o sirve que le saque cualquier diente?- levanto el machete en el aire con el pie apoyado sobre la cabeza del lobo, de un poderoso golpe podría cortar cualquier trozo de su anatomía sin problemas.

-Euh...- entorno los ojos Izaques haciendo memoria- me parece que hay que sacarle todos los dientes -explico con un tono de voz algo suplicante - la mandíbula entera, por que sacarle la sangre, creo que no te apetecerá en este momento-

Markus gruño pero de tres tajos dejo caer a su lado la mandíbula superior e inferior del lobo, caminando con el machete lleno de sangre hasta el otro para recoger otro trofeo sangriento.

-Lo que me preocupa - comento Izaques a su compañero recogiendo los sangrantes dientes del suelo y atándolos con cinta aislante de uno de sus bolsillos, siempre se aseguraba de tener un pequeño rollo junto a un puñado de cosas mundanas útiles, mechero, cinta aislante, una navaja suiza multiusos, un pequeño lápiz y una libretita de notas, una linternilla de bolsillo, una petaca vacía de piel de gigante, un juego de ganzúas profesionales... junto a enseres algo mas extraños pero que casi siempre resultaban tremendamente útiles para algo - es que estos Fenrir , o la menos uno de ellos- señalo con la mandíbula al recién descuartizado- ya han matado a uno de los nuestros, sino no me explico esa inteligencia y poder en este ejemplar, ninguno de ellos destaca por su brillantez pero este mamon incluso se las daba de cortes-.

-En cualquier caso- volvió Markus con otro par de mandíbulas a juego con las que ataba Izaques, dándoselas para ser atadas también - hemos vengado la muerte de aquellos a los que hayan asesinado y sino al menos no volverán a molestar a nadie-.

Izaques se encogió de hombros, limpiándose la sangre de la frente sin poder negar la lógica de su amigo, cargando el con las mandíbulas de lobo espero a que Markus repitiera el truco del sótano de la partida de poker con los cadáveres de los lobos, normalmente lo haría Izaques pero el poder personal de Izaques estaba sentado en una esquina llorando como una magdalena y pidiendo urgentemente unas vacaciones, la pelea con el lobo lo había dejado seco y eufórico al mismo tiempo, su leyenda personal crecía cuando había logrado vencer a un poderoso Fenrir el solo mediante su propia astucia y dominio de los elementos.

Markus se echo a los hombros los cadáveres y retomaron la marcha, solo que esta vez Izaques los guió a través de caminos secundarios, lejos de las miradas de los mortales, evitándose problemas a todos.

La autocaravana esperaba aparcada en un camping a las afueras de la ciudad, en ella estaban viviendo cuatro de los seis integrantes de la banda de Vástagos de Izaques, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuando Cassandra, una hermosa India, Vástago de una diosa Aesir los esperaba sentada con mas elegancia que una reina en una silla de plástico con instrumental de primeros auxilios sobre la mesa.

Cuando ambos saltaron la valla del perímetro del camping, sonrió con dulzura en absoluto sorprendida alegrándose de ver a sus amigos relativamente sanos y salvos.

-Bienvenidos amigos míos- saludo con su agradable y dulce voz en la que el acento indio de Calcuta era imposible de esconder - ¿habéis logrado vuestro propósito esta noche?-.

-Mas o menos- sonrió Izaques mientras Markus saludaba con un cabeceo a Cassandra y escondía rápidamente los cadáveres y las mandíbulas en el interior de la autocaravana, al salir hizo un gesto a Izaques con el puño cerrado.

-Mierda- susurro Izaques haciendo sonreír a Cassandra-se me olvido que solo tenemos una ducha en la caravana...-.

-¡Pares!- respondió al puño cerrado de Markus.

Instantes después el gañido de fastidio que hizo sonreír aun mas a Cassandra indico claramente quien había sido el verdadero ganador de la noche...


End file.
